Russian Roulette
by CryChick12345
Summary: L is kidnapped by the one and only Beyond Birthday. When Beyond say they should have some fun L thinks of torture, agony, and murder, but little does he know Beyond has a lot planned for him besides death- if he can survive that long. Beyond hopes he does live through the day- he has a game of Russian Roulette saved for later and possible something else in the bed room .


**Hey people! I just wanted to warn you about this fan fiction. It is rated M for a reason. There will be kidnapping, torture, gore, strong language, and…. Some other things that I am not going to mention right now. But what do you expect, it's about Beyond Birthday. Just though I would give you all a heads up. Oh and I'm not very good at writing so this may be awful.**

* * *

**Russian Roulette**

**Chapter 1: Temporary Happiness is Like Waiting for the knife**

**-L's POV-**

A striking pain reverberates up my back waking me from my blissful slumber and causing a slight intake of breath. Now that my mind has swum back to consciousness it automatically begins calculating. Considering the pain that I am now in and the fact that my wrists are bound there is a ninety-six percent chance that I have been kidnapped. The dank smelling air and blind fold placed upon my eyes just adds to this theory.

The seriousness of this situation cannot be converted into words. Perhaps I am set to die in the next few moments- what a waste that would be. I would never get a chance to see the Kira case come to a close, although I am ninety- eight percent sure Kira is Light Yagami, but that ninety-eight percent is not enough reinsuring. Maybe my captor is Kira? There is a very unlikely chance of that. In my opinion Kira is to unconfident to do something of the sort. He wouldn't do anything unless there was no chance his true identity would be revealed.

"Wake the fuck up!" The cry came quiet suddenly followed by a stinging slap across my face, which leaves me dumbfounded. I grid my teeth together as the pain spreads quickly across the rest of my face, wondering what I had done to deserve the sudden attack.

"I am awake." It is a struggle to keep the anger and shock from flowing into my words.

Before I can say any more a hand grasps the strip of fabric that has been laid against my eyes, blocking my vision. Without delay my eyes begin to adjust to the dim lit room. Searching the area I still have no idea of my location.

Looking up my mouth fell open in shock.

"Beyond?" I asked perplexed. He looked different now. His hair was longer, secured back in a very short ponytail. A few scars from previous burns splotch his flesh. Nothing major considering he tried to burn himself alive. He looks ruff- I guess life hasn't been kind to him lately.

I heard he had escaped from prison a while back. I wish I would have gotten involved, but with the Kira case I don't have much time left over to be concerned with these kinds of thing.

"Oh, so you still remember me! I figured you would have forgotten me, L." He hissed out.

"No, I haven't. It would be hard to forget some one like you. You are a very interesting character." I said. I watched cautiously as he looked away, dipping his head towards the floor. Slowly he leaned forward, placing his hands on the chair that I am bound to. His face was inches from mine- his eyes burning into my own.

For some odd reason a smile creep across my face due to our unnecessary closeness. Moment's later my happiness was shattered as his hand came forward, delivering a hard blow to my cheek. I jerked back, a slight whimper coming from my lips.

"Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife." He whispered backing away. With ease he slid a knife from his pocket. Waving it inches from my face he slowly slid it under my neck. He pressed upwards tenderly, putting just enough pressure on the blade to make me flinch. Normal I was so in control of my emotions I wouldn't react to such actions. Beyond was having some kind of effect on me. His very presence was unnerving me.

A slight chuckle came from his lips. Pulling it across my neck, begin careful not to break the skin, he removed the knife. I took a deep intake of breath. Slowly his fingers were drawing my shirt upwards exposing the pale skin on my stomach. A shiver ran through my form as he placed the blade on my flesh once again. No doubt I would end up like all his other victims- mutilated. I didn't bother calculating the chance that I would live. I didn't have time any way. He had began cutting.

Swiftly the knife blade was buried in my skin with just enough pressure to bring blood or possible scarring. He began dragging the knife up my chest slowly, starting just above my belly button and stopping around the area where my heart is. I already knew what he was craving. It was a L.

I clenched my jaw as he pressed harder, insuring that the symbol would permanently be scarred into my skin.

"Beyond! Stop!" The plea came from my lips before I could choke it back.

His eyes slowly shift from his work to my own. That facial expression- it was a mix between surprise and disappointment. He pursed his lips for a moment as though he was considering stopping. Quickly he turned the knife back down digging into my flesh once again, cutting deeper then ever before. That's when it happened. I began to cry.

Unable to hold back a few tears coursed down my cheeks. I sniff loudly trying my best to stop them. This action caught Beyond's attention and he looked up. The gasp that came from his lips concluded his reaction. Utterly shock- shocked that he was seeing the great L cry. That bastard!

The knife slowly slide from his bloody hands, hitting the floor with a light pinging sound. He stood up, no longer in a crouching position. Looking down all I could see was bloody cuts crisscrossing on my skin. The metallic smell of my own blood was consuming, threaten to make me vomit. My gaze shifted to Beyond who was approaching me having left for a few second. Grasped in his hands was a dingy looking cloth.

Bending down again he swiped the cloth across my stomach, removing some of the blood. My body jerked backward, a stinging sensation spreading through my stomach. Beyond quickly placed a hand behind me, his palm laying tenderly against the center of my back, holding my in place. I gasped slightly before leaning back into his hand. To tell the honest truth I did mind this action. It was actually soothing. A faint smile formed upon my lips when suddenly he placed the cloth back against my stomach.

The pain was nearly unbearably, but I held back my tears, not giving him the gratitude of seeing me cry any more. I'm terrified, but I'm not giving in. He can beat me. He can torture me. He can take a gun and pull the trigger, but I won't break.

I felt relieved when he dropped the cloth to the floor beside the knife. Suddenly, he pressed his fingers against the wound. Blood seeped through the my wound, coating his hand. Taking the crimson liquid he began writing something on my stomach within the L that he carved. Slowly tracing his fingers within the wound he made a B.

I gasped slightly. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself. I swear you can see my heart beating through my chest from terror. Beyond stood up slowly then leaned forward nearly pressing his lips to my ear. The warm breath that slides from his lips coats my ear and neck, spreading a soothing warmth through my being.

"Close your eyes. It might help." He whispers. His lips tickled my ear with every syllable he pronounced.

I did as I was told, never once considering that with every piece of advise he gave me pain followed soon after. Within seconds my wrists are unbound and being tied again. Beyond pulls me from the chair and steps behind me, clasping my wrist in his own hands reinsuring the fact that I had no escape. His hands are tender as they hold my own as though he is afraid of hurting me any further. A fire rises through my being and I can feel my cheeks flare up, which has never happened to me before.

Forcing my body forward he guides me through the room. I never opened my eyes. I'm not sure I wanted to. For a moment he steps in front of me. I hear the squeak of door hinges as he shoves me inside a room. My eyes snap open instantly and I realize the room is entirely unlighted except for the light streaming through the door.

Beyond stand in the door's threshold, his shadow silhouetted on the floor next to me.

"I have a feeling this is going to be fun L. Maybe we should play a game. How does Russian Roulette sound? I think I'll save that for later though. If you live that long." Beyond hissed at me. Without another word he slams the door shut plummeting the room into utter darkness. The only light I have is from the small glimmers that find their way under the door.


End file.
